Takeru TK Takaishi In Love to
by hayat.kun
Summary: Hey there will be alot couple for TK. Enjoy..
1. Note

Chapter 1: Note

All right, this will be a series of one shots about my female Takeru character or just the original male Takeru/TK together with one of the other Digidestinds.

Just review me who you want TK or Takeru (Takeru for female and TK for boy) to be one of the digidestined. And give me some idea or just put the plot okay.

And i will promise will finish all of the story that not finish yet.

For Digimon Adventure Miracle,Integrity and Truthness i still havent idea for the bext chapter. So if you read it and have some idea please PM me. I will apreciate.

For who read my other story i really apreciate and please like or preview it. And for MiraclesVeemon im sorry cause i took your idea for Blood Lust and change the name. Sorry ?. I like your story ? ﾟﾑﾌ. I read some fanfic and i got idea to do it and thanks again for MiraclesVeemon (sorry if wrong spelling).

Thank You very Much


	2. Tasuke

Chapter 2 : Tasuke...

Your love is my life

It was a sunny day. The new digidestined were at the computer room. They decide to check out the digital world...

Digigate open! Said Yolei

Then they were sucked in the computer room..

Ouch my back. Said Takeru

Are you okay Takeru. Ask Davis

No. Could you help me. My leg i think i broke my leg. Said Takeru

All of them were falling from the sky. Actually the small TV were at a  
Cloud. They all fall. The others fall at the bush but Takeru fall at the ground. And her leg was sprain. And not broke..

Let me carry you. Said Davis

But. Said Takeru

Nevermind Takeru.

I dont mimd carry you. Said Davis as he smile

The smile melt the blonde girl who had a crush on him..

Youre not to heavy. Said Davis

Heheh. Laugh Takeru

Youre so cute when smile Takeru. Though Davis

Soul Crusher!

Hey isnt that is Shoutmon. Said Ken

And his wearing a black ring. Said Kari

What. Said All

Hey that means someone had rebuild it. Said Davis

Youre smart Davis. Said Takeru

Thanks. Blush Davis

Now let's fight. Said a voice

Then a Chaosdramon came..

Actually i do it. After the base was destroyer i found the pieces and try to make a new want. Said Chaosdramon

Soul Crusher!

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Digi armour energizer!

Gatomon armour digivolve to Nefertimon! The angel of light!

Patamon digivolve to Angemon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Vee-Laser!

Spiking Strike!

Hard Horn!

Rosetta Stone!

Hand of Fate!

Tail Hammer!

Hahahahaah i allready add something. It willnever blow until i say. Said Chaosdramon

Im scared. Said Takeru

Dont scared im here. Whisper Davis

Davis look out. Said Stingmon

Chaos Crusher!

Arrrrr. Shout them two

Then 3 crest came out from nowhere.

We will stand for fight. Said them

Then the crest glow and Ken to..

Nefertimon de digivolve.

Miracle!

Exveemon digivolve to Aeroveedramon

Kindness!

Stingmon digivolve to JewelBeemon

Glorious!

Aquilamon digivolve to Chirinmon

Light!

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Hope!

Angemon digivolve to Holy Angemon

Integrity!

Ankylomon digivolve to Tortomon

You digivolve. Said Yolei

Wow nice body you got Chirinmon. Said JewelBeemon

Thank you JewelBeemon. Said Chirinmon

V-wing Blade!

Spike Buster!

Wind Cutter Sword!

Celestial Arrow!

Excalibur!

Spinning Attack!

Hahahhaha still not hurt. Said Chaosdramon

What! Said All

Shoutmon, that girl. Said Chasdramon as he show to Takeru

Soul Crusher!

Run. Said Yolei...

They run while their digimon fight...

Davis and Takeru ran to the other side...

Takeru stay here. You will save here. Said Davis

But im scared. Said Takeru

Then Davis whisper to Takeru

Im here. I will stay with you. Whisper Davis

Kay. Said Takeru

Then a digimon came and attack them...

Electric Stun Blast!

Gazimon! Said Takeru and Davis

Give me that girl. Said Gazimon

Never. Said Davis

Give me or you'll die. Said Gazimon

My answer is still no. Said Davis

Very well then. Said Gazimon

Gazimon digivolve to Devidramon

Crimson Claw!

Then Davis was injured and Takeru was taken away...

Davis. Yelled Takeru

Takeru. Said Davis

Then all of the digimon came and attack Devidramon and he was defeat...

Davis. Said Takeru as she ran to Davis

But Davis was fainted...

At the Motomiya's...

Owhhh i hope Davis will fine. Said Takeru

Hey Takeru were going h0me. Said The digidestined.

Kay. Said Takeru

Mr. Motomiya, can i stay with Davis. Asked Takeru

Sure. Said

After a few hours...

Where am i. Said Davis

Youre in your house. Said Takeru

What happen. Asked Davis

You save me and you fainted. Said Takeru

Really. Said Davis

Yes. By the way i must go home meet you at the park tomorow evening. And thanks for saving me. Said Takeru as she kiss Davis at the lips

Then she left Davis...

Did she kiss me. She is preaty. Said Davis

The next morning...

Hey there Davis. Said Takeru

Hey there Takeru. Said Davis

Can i tell you something. Asked Takeru

Sure. Said Davis

Actually Davis, like you. Since we first met. I see you as my Prince who always in my heart. Said Takeru

Then Davis pull Takeru to a kiss and he said

I love you too Pumpy Hat. Said Davis

That's how the love of Davis and Takeru

The End..

I know the ending is suck please review something nice and not bad.


End file.
